championess_crownfandomcom-20200215-history
Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam episode list
Here is a list of the following episodes of Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Series Overview Crossovers: 2 (so far) Shorts: '''??? '''Season 1: 24 Season 2: '24 '''Season 3: '''24 '''Season 4: '''24 '''Season 5: '??? Television Movies/Crossovers '''Special 1: (Lego Park/Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam Crossover) Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower: '''Damien is believed by Yioko he has found the truth behind his ring: Princess Veranda Kianataluk from the Kingdon of Yoshkok has been magically imprisoned in the ring’s gemstome for 28 years, waiting for someone to free her one day, and Damien, Yioko, and the boys are up to the task. '''Special 2: (Team Stupendous Z/Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam Crossover) Willy’s Back Again!: While still staying in Yo Shi Nam for their spring break, Team Stupendous runs into a young tycoon by the name William and his new friends (now consisting of Anucha Jetjirawat and former Adrian Orion supporter Jamie Swanson), who are still on their quest to repurchase the Old Black Tower. Now the team must join forces with Princess Veranda Kianataluk, her twin brother, and her friends to stop them before the minor troublemakers living in the village fall into eternal darkness with it again. Royal Camp (Shorts) Episode 1: (Series Premiere of Royal Camp) The New Girl: 'Veranda, Van, and their royal friends meet a new princess joining their camp: Princess Falala of Accra. '''Episode 2: ' Season 1 'Episode 1: (Prologue) Ready to Reign: '''Sometime after William/Brootaa’s defeat, Princess Veranda of Yoshkok must learn how to rule the Old Black Tower as the Championess Crown with her brother Prince Van as her Champion Crown. '''Episode 2: Between a Decision and a Promise: '''When King Giovanni of Venice is about to arrive in Yo Shi Nam, Veranda must choose whether to fulfill her first duties or help Devon take a safe of video games to the guest room. '''Episode 3: Never Judge a Boy By His Appearance: '''Veranda sees a visible Yashi youth revealed to be her cousin, who is now named by the name Utandu. '''Episode 4: Wet and Magical: '''Veranda meets the water goddess Mayama “Mae”, who turns out to be in real life, when Devon keeps getting sunburned on their trip to the coast near Yo Shi Nam. '''Episode 5: The Prince and I: '''When a family from Miami, Florida visits the Old Black Tower while on their vacation in Yoshland, Van finds himself in love with the family’s eldest daughter. '''Episode 6: A Royal Cake Calamity: '''After sending Devon and an assistant out shopping, Veranda must help bake a royal three-layered cake for Kate’s first birthday party in the Old Black Tower with the help of Joe, who is now the Old Black Tower’s first royal baker with the unexpected ability to keep himself young. '''Episode 7: Visitors From Rio: '''When King Pablo and his royal advisor from the Kingdom of Rio visit Yo Shi Nam and the Old Black Tower, Veranda agrees to help them buy souvenirs to take back to his family when he returns to his homeland. '''Episode 8: Heroism’s First Anniversary: '''Veranda invites the ones who freed her from her ring: Damien Hawke and his friend Yioko Laozi, and the one who helped her and them defeat William to Yo Shi Nam for a feast to celebrate the first anniversary of her freedom from the ring. '''Episode 9: The Worldwide Championships: '''Veranda and Van, Crown Prince Bryce of Grayson, Emperor Zhou Wen of Beijing, and Prime Minister Katja of Helsinki with their families are invited to participate in a series of special games called the Worldwide Championships. '''Episode 10: Vacation In Yoshkok: '''Veranda comes with Kate to their birthplace of Yoshkok on summer vacation. '''Episode 11: A Deadly Melody: '''Bunny finds a cursed violin, which will be useful when invading major troublemakers try to storm Yo Shi Nam. '''Episode 12: The Princess Monk: '''Veranda is chosen to take the place of a sick Yoshist monk to help make offerings to the Yosh gods, but that isn’t until a person being controlled by a Yashi tries to wreck on the occasion and Veranda learns that sometimes a female Yoshist monk can be aggressive in a defensive way. '''Episode 13: Daily Horoscopes: '''After reading a book about daily horoscopes, Veranda finds out everyone’s birthdays have come from constellations and impresses them all by showing them through the book’s pages. '''Episode 14: O’Hara and the Opossum: '''A visiting dignitary from the Kingdom of Canberra visits Veranda after finding out she has found his lost possum in the Old Black Tower’s garden. '''Episode 15: Island of the Samurai: '''Veranda and Van travel to Japan, where they will visit Emperor Yokai of Nakashima and are met by an army of modern Samurais, with guidance of Cousin Utandu and Devon. '''Epipsde 16: An Afterlife Festival to Remember: '''While attending the Festival of the Yoshi Realm with Veranda, Van, Kate, and Bunny, Devon is reunited with his old friend Anucha Jetjirawat, who was with him when they (both boys) secretly helped William buy the Old Black Tower in exchange for power in 1989, and meets his younger brother Khung. '''Episode 17: The Blood Ninja: ' Veranda is visited by the blood ninja Lee, who turns out to be real more than legends, when he needs her help as an invading ninja clan tries to steal Yo Shi Nam’s riches. '''Episode 18: (Christmas Special 1) Christmas in Yo Shi Nam: '''Veranda invites the royal family from the Kingdom of Seoul to celebrate Christmas in the Old Black Tower with her and her friends. '''Episode 19: Spy in the Tower: '''When a spy working for Team Tremaine breaks into the Old Black Tower to steal its riches for his leader, Veranda and her friends must work together to stop him before he gets his hands on the money. '''Episode 20: (Special) Temple of the Vampires: '''Veranda, Van, and Kate, guided by Kien, travel to Kayosh—with Anucha and Khung following them—after Cousin Utandu hears a legend about real vampires infesting a temple. While there, Veranda and Van meet a teenage vampire named Saburo, who needs their help of finding somewhere dark for him and his friends to hide in before sunrise. '''Episode 21: Journey to the Sphinx: '''Veranda and her friends, including Van, are invited by Crown Princess Nefertiti IV of Cairo to discover the insides of the Sphinx with her. '''Episode 22: The Old Black Tower’s First Talent Show: '''Participants invited by Veranda, including the Traveling Shakespearean Stage from the Kingdom of Grayson, prepare to show their talents for the Old Black Tower’s very first talent show. '''Episode 23: An Unexpected Reunion: '''Crown Prince Bryce from Grayson visits Yo Shi Nam and the Old Black Tower to host a donation to the village’s orphanage and he and Veranda reunite with each other. '''Episode 24: (Season Finale) Legend of the Moonflower: '''Devon notices a moonflower growing in the Old Black Tower’s garden at night and takes it with him to show Veranda, who will discover the truth behind it with the help of her friends. Season 2 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) Welcome Back, Scorpio: '''A Yosh astronomer needs Veranda’s help to identify the Scorpio constellation when night falls. '''Episode 2: Cambodian Neighbors: Visitors from the Kingdom of Phnom Penh, who are revealed to be neighbors with the Gulf of Yoshland to the Southwest, go to Yo Shi Nam to see Veranda and Van for an important tour of the Old Black Tower in hopes of bringing back Yosh souvenirs. Episode 3: The Devil of Tasmania: '''Veranda is reunited with her old friend, Darryl from Canberra, who needs her help in capturing the Tasmanian Devil for entertaining purposes. '''Episode 4: Rise of the Aztecs: '''Veranda discovers she has the ability to revive people, even without her ring’s magic, when she unexpectedly revives an Aztec citizen while on her trip to Mexico City. '''Episode 5: High Chai Tea: '''A visiting dignitary names Beatrice Courtemanche and a friend from the Kingdom of Paris come with Veranda and Kate to look for tea leaves and make chai tea for their homeland’s annual Yosh Food Week. '''Episode 6: Beauty and the Man-Beast: When an adolescent Yashi boy from the yoshi realm attacks Yo Shi Nam in search of a deceased trader’s soul, Veranda with the ability to blend in with ghosts without her ring’s magic must convince him to change his savage ways before the entire village is destroyed. Episode 7: The Secret Legacy of Wendell Curtis: '''Wendell Curtis, a Graysonian boy with mysterious powers, goes to see Veranda for help to remember the time he got those strange powers by going to the ancient temple of Lee—with Anucha and Khung out to steal the temple’s treasure for William so he can form a replacement charm for himself. '''Episode 8: Popstar Min: '''During their second stay in Yoshkok, Veranda and Kate discover her (Kate) old friend Min is a pop singer who is about to perform for poor villagers back in Yo Shi Nam, so the girls decide to help her prepare for her concert. '''Episode 9: Quest For the Yosh Jewels: '''When Anucha and Khung break into the legendary Crystal Grove to get some of the Yosh jewels from there, Veranda, Van, and the returning Prince Jab from Seoul must work together to beat them to the jewels before William gets new powers. '''Episode 10: Mystery of the Diamond Kittens: '''Visiting rulers come with Veranda and Van to the Crystal Grove to discover diamond kittens and solve a century old mystery involving them—only for Veranda to run into William again! '''Episode 11: The Highland Games: '''After Veranda, Van, and Devon are invited by Queen Isla of Edinburgh to participate in the Highland Games, William orders Khung to go there as a boy named Angus to remove topazes from the grand prize: an Edinburghan crown, so his (William) powers can get stronger. Devon, on the other hand, is suspicious since he knows him back in Yo Shi Nam. '''Episode 12: Princess Kate: '''At a world culture show featuring the princes and princesses from around the world in the Kingdom of America, Kate volunteers to take the place of Princess Jawahir of Riyadh because of her (Jawahir) fulfilling her first duties like how Veranda did when she first became the Old Black Tower’s new owner along with Van. '''Episode 13: Land of Mystery: '''The Queen of Kathmandu invites Veranda and the returning Soriya from Phnom Penh to come with her to the ancient mountain kingdom of Lhasa (the “roof of the world”), where they will solve the mystery behind the fall and division of the Tibetan Empire in the ninth century. '''Episode 14: (Easter Special) Hail to the King of Egg Day: '''Everyone in Yo Shi Nam, including Veranda and her friends, are invited by Veranda and Van’s parents: King Paitoon and Queen Nin, to participate in an Easter egg hunt in Yoshkok in which whoever wins is the king/queen of Easter. '''Episode 15: The Return of the Tycoon: '''Veranda comes face-to-face with William once again in a magical battle, and a former Adrian Orion supporter, who is staying in Yo Shi Nam on her spring break vacation, joins him and Anucha (because Khung is still Angus) on his quest to repurchase the Old Black Tower. '''Episode 16: Islanders: '''While staying in the island kingdom of Nuku'alofa, Veranda disguises herself as an islander named Amanaki to go after William, who has recently entered the island in an attempt to steal the palace’s treasures to replace his new charm. '''Episode 17: Enter Moonstone: '''Veranda, her friends, and two visiting princes race against William, Jamie, and Anucha to find the first piece of the dangerous Moonstone Charm. '''Episode 18: A Moment of Lies: '''After William arms his group with charms that are powered by the past lies of Prince Olaf, Veranda’s must teach him (Olaf) about honesty while trying to prevent them from getting to the Moonstone Charm’s second piece. '''Episode 19: The Cave of Broken Bones: '''Veranda and her group must get to the third piece of the Moonstone Charm, which is in the Cave of Broken Bones, before William’s group does, but it won’t be easy due to Devon’s fear of looking at the skeletons of the cave’s victims. '''Episode 20: Race For the Final Piece: '''Veranda races against William alone to get the final piece of the Moonstone Charm, which is located in a cave filled with obstacles, with their groups watching with hope. However, after William cheats and gets the final piece, Khung/Angus completely betrays him and Jamie by stealing it and even the second piece from his hands and reminds Anucha that he can now call him anytime he wants, now officially turning to Veranda’s side. '''Episode 21: Battle of the Charms: '''Upon finding out that William has made a duplicate out of the Moonstone Charm with a different charm, Veranda, now with the real, now complete Moonstone Charm, must be strong enough to beat his so she and her friends can stop him, Anucha, and Jamie from ruining an upcoming World Culture Fest. '''Episode 22: Thy Kingdoms Come: Everyone in Yo Shi Nam is all set for the World Culture Fest now that William and his group are driven out due to the powerful Moonstone Charm, and Veranda hopes to see old friends while meeting new ones, too. Episode 23: (Special) Song of the Sirens: 'On a trip to the coast of Yoshland, Veranda hears a siren’s song, which means that she is called underwater to go to the Kingdom of the Sirens and help its inhabitants defend their palace from William, who is determined to replace his shattered duplicate of the Moonstone Charm by stealing its treasure. During the process, Veranda enlists her friends’ help to defeat him and outsmart his friends and befriends the royal siren siblings, Princess Pakarang and Prince Khlun. '''Episode 24: (Season Finale) Underground Rescue: '''While in an underground cave looking for gemstones for their client’s science project, Veranda and Kate stumble upon five girls who are trapped there and must help them out with the assistance of a young man, who happens to be Gungun disguised as a human. Season 3 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) The Maiden Quest Club: '''Princess Eesha invites Veranda, Lauren, Natasha, Milagros, Annika, and Jawahir on their first mission, which is helping the vile Crown Prince Mate of the kingdom of Budapest get along and make a treaty with the visiting Queen Fanta, who has come there from the kingdom of Conakry. '''Episode 2: Flowers of Yo Shi Nam: '''With William dead, Veranda finally brings back the Klīb Hin Celebration, a day where everyone celebrates flowers in Yoshland; however, Kate is having trouble finding some petals needed to help a young girl make a petal mural, so Veranda decides to help her. '''Episode 3: (Halloween Special) A Journey Finishes: '''On Halloween, Veranda and Van team up with the ghosts of their now dead grandparents to complete a journey they didn’t finish a long time ago. '''Episode 4: Masquerade Mixup: '''Anya, a sorceress, becomes a part of the Old Black Tower and accidentally mixes up the costumes and masks of the people invited to a masquerade ball with a spell, so Veranda decides to help her train her magic to get everyone’s costumes to match with their designs again. '''Episode 5: Your Goose is Baked: '''Joe is invited by Veranda to his personal bakery within the Old Black Tower; however, his brother Finn is convinced that he is invited too and wants to learn how to bake for special days, festivals, and even birthday parties, so Joe decides to teach him. '''Episode 6: (Thanksgiving Special) Feast of a Lifetime: ''The sirens of the siren kingdom learn the true meaning of Thanksgiving when Veranda and Van host a huge feast at the coast near the Old Black Tower with everyone invited. Episode 7: The Maiden Quest Club: The Lost Prince of Nakashima: 'The Maiden Quest Club is summoned to Nakashima to find a young man named Rokuro, who is revealed to be the lost son of Veranda’s old friend Emperor Yokai. '''Episode 8: Lounged Into Space: ''Devon thinks that the Old Black Tower needs a lounge which inadvertently leads to Veranda and her friends arguing over their ideas for one. Episode 9: (Christmas Special 2) Anya’s First Christmas: 'Veranda and Van help Anya learn the true meaning of Christmas when they and their friends invite her to celebrate it in Yoshkok with their families. Soon, everyone there throws her a magical Christmas party that she will never forget, and she learns a new spell that helps her decorate the houses for the celebration. '''Episode 10: What a Waste of Water: '''Veranda, Van, and their friends discover that the sirens of the siren kingdom are having trouble swimming in the Coast of Yoshland because the villagers of Yo Shi Nam are wasting water, so in order to solve the water problem, Veranda gets an idea to get Mayama’s help again and also takes Princess Pakarang and Prince Khlun to meet the water goddess. '''Episode 11: The Maiden Quest Club: Pirate Princess: '''A pirate princess named Keira of the kingdom of Wellington calls the Maiden Quest Club to help her find the treasure of the Apian Islands. '''Episode 12: Princess For a Day: '''While he, Veranda, and the rest of their friends are out finding the now outcast Anucha to catch him, Joe puts Meg in charge of the Old Black Tower and pronounces her princess for a day and she tries to make decrees that will last for a day. '''Episode 13: Dancing With the Sirens: ''After being invited by Veranda and Van to attend a royal retreat which leads to a siren dance show, Princess Pakarang and Prince Khlun try to impress them and the visiting royalties on board, but Khlun accidentally turns some of the royal children into sirens during the process. Episode 14: Twins Know What’s Best: 'Veranda and Van must rescue their friends when they fall into a trap while exploring an abandoned Yoshist temple in Kayosh. '''Episode 15: (Valentine’s Day Special) Hearts Off to the Chef: '''With Valentine’s Day coming up, Joe believes that he has cooties after being kissed by girls who visited his bakery and decides not to touch anyone. '''Episode 16: Legend of the Makara: '''After Devon hears about the story about a Hindu sea creature called the Makara, Veranda and her friends go to find it in order to seek help from its water powers when the harvest of everyone’s farms start to wilt. '''Episode 17: The Maiden Quest Club: Greek Out: '''A longtime emergency of the kingdom of Athens gets the Maiden Quest Club summoned to help the villagers there overthrow Abijeet the Conqueror, who has taken over a long time ago, and liberate his kind niece, the princess Larissa, so she can become crown princess once he is gone. '''Episodes 18 and 19: (Special) A Mysterious Past: '''While on a trip to Grayson to visit Crown Prince Bryce, Veranda finds a book in the old library, which reveals to tell of William’s past. As she reads through it, she finds out that he was born a Yashi in the yoshi realm of Yoshland billions of years ago, who was adopted by a kind woman at the age of six. Looking through the book some more, Veranda meets William’s adoptive mother Matilda Darling and takes her to see Crown Prince Bryce and Princesses Victoria and Darcy, who might have answers to her now dead son’s mysterious past. They all soon learn that on William’s preteen years, he accidentally chanted a spell on his charm, which led him to attend sorcery class taught by King Stephen’s royal wizard and how he (William) won the lottery in his teenage years. '''Episode 20: Sorceress’ Pet: '''Veranda, Van, and their friends try to find a magical animal to give to Anya as a pet for her birthday. '''Episode 21: You’re Fired Up: '''After the Moonstone Charm starts malfunctioning, Veranda is forced to put her flute playing skills and the abilities she received while trapped in her ring thirty years ago to the test when a rampaging fire goddess starts fires in Yo Shi Nam. '''Episode 22: Pisces the Brave: '''Sometime after the Maiden Quest Club liberated Athens from Abijeet the Conquerer, a heroic dignitary from that country named Pisces visits Veranda and Van to show off his daredevil stunts. '''Episode 23: (Late St. Patrick’s Day Special) The Maiden Quest Club: Dublinese Segregation Problems: '''Just as Veranda and her friends are celebrating St. Patrick’s Day, the Maiden Quest Club is called to Dublin by King Syzmon to help him make amends with Queen Aoibheann of Belfast, which kingdom is a part of the United Graysonian Islands, and that will hopefully declare the Dublinese friends with the Belfastians. '''Episode 24: (Season Finale) Fugitive Family Fun: '''Anucha and Khung/Angus’ cousin visits them and while they are enjoying some family time together, Khung worries about his current behavior and decides not to tell the truth about himself. Season 4 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) Loose Hangers: '''Yo Shi Nam holds its first annual skateboarding competition and a famous skateboarder from Yoshkok visits to help Van learn how to ride a skateboard when he’s determined to win first prize. '''Episode 2: The Maiden Quest Club: Contest in Casablanca: '''The Maiden Quest Club is sent to the kingdom of Casablanca, where they must help a man named Aamir compete against his opponent for the throne of the palace. '''Episode 3: Commercial Break: '''Veranda, Van, and their friends set up a budget for a new film that will inspire the villagers of Yo Shi Nam to create new things out of trash instead of wasting it, but not if a film critic from Kayosh tries to mess it up. '''Episode 4: Postcards From An Old Friend: '''Kate receives a postcard made in Nakashima from one of her elementary school friends Jim, who has become a famous young world traveler, and starts a collection of postcards in her section of the Old Black Tower. '''Episode 5: Substitute Veranda: '''Veranda has to teach a class in the village’s school when the teacher falls ill. '''Episode 6: Wild Expectations: '''Veranda’s old friend Darryl invites her and Bunny to travel to the huge island of Antananarivo to meet a uroplatus gecko that has been recently discovered, but during the process, they encounter with a colony of Antananarivan tribespeople, one of whom makes friends with her due to her personality. '''Episode 7: Don’t Wake Up and Smell the Roses: '''Anya accidentally crafts cursed roses instead of the intended healing roses and now whoever touches them falls asleep unless Veranda and Van help her find the cure. '''Episode 8: The Maiden Quest Club: Dragon Boat Z: '''The Maiden Quest Club is invited to the Kingdom of Beijing to help Veranda’s old friend Prince Sun and his team train for an upcoming dragon boat race in the port of Shanghai. '''Episode 9: Ghost of a Second Chance: '''After a mess up in an attempt to catch an evil spirit vowing to seek shelter in a living host, Veranda is met by the spirit of the late President David Larry Tremaine I, who advises her to try again and get help from the spirits of the recently deceased good people from Kayosh to do so. '''Episode 10: Just One of the Mulans: '''Veranda and Kate help a maiden from the ancient village of Ayutyoshi accomplish her dream of becoming a martial arts master and better, training for the 2020 Tokyo Olympic Games. '''Episode 11: Chocolate Creativity: '''Joe and his bakery are challenged by the grand opening of Yo Shi Nam’s first dessert bar, where the employees make the best chocolate, and he needs the help of Veranda and the Moonstone Charm’s new ‘sweeten’ ability to win in an upcoming baking contest. '''Episode 12: (Special) Video Game Playoffs: '''Speaking of Olympic Games, tourists from around the world visit Yoshland and are invited by Veranda and Van to compete in a video game tournament honoring the games with Anucha conspiring with hackers to cheat in order to win first prize. '''Episode 13: Light the Way, Veranda: '''Anya gives Veranda the power to glow in the dark to lead anyone with nyctophobia to their intended destinations at night. '''Episode 14: The Maiden Quest Club: The Crystal Spring: '''While with the Maiden Quest Club on their mission in Gaborone, Veranda accidentally falls into the legendary crystal spring trying to catch its most dangerous criminal and emerges with new powers, along with the supercharged Moonstone Charm; not only that, but she also gains the power to reveal the truth, but the only problem is that her new magic is now tied to her feelings. '''Episode 15: Anya’s Apprentice: '''Anya takes on a young apprentice who appears to be her biggest fan; however, she learns that being a teacher is harder than it looks. '''Episode 16: Naming Day: '''Veranda travels to the kingdom of Copenhagen to attend the coronation of its prince to King Silas II, where she learns about a day which honors chosen names. '''Episode 17: Yo Shi Nam’s Sibling Celebration: '''Veranda invites old royal friends who are siblings with each other to celebrate Siblings Day in Yo Shi Nam. '''Episode 18: Gone Treasure Hunting: '''Princess Hahau and Kalauni from Nuku’alofa visit Veranda and invite her to go with them to help Estelle find a secret treasure in a secret cave discovered in the island kingdom of Colombo. '''Episode 19: ' 'Episode 20: Anucha’s Second Chance: '''Remembering his past memories and even his friendship with Anucha, Devon, after an argument with Veranda about him, runs off to find him in order to convince him to become good again by teaching him to embrace the light. With that, Anucha plans to prove to Veranda, Van, and their friends that he’s got a change of heart because of Devon. '''Episode 21: The Maiden Quest Club: Mission in the Mediterranean: '''The Maiden Quest Club is sent to help Orsel, the adventurous young queen of the island kingdom of Valletta, rescue a group of passengers who have been shipwrecked in the Mediterranean Sea. '''Episode 22: Key to the ' '''Episode 23: When '''Episode 24: (Season Finale) Changman VS Sorceress: '''While finding himself training with Anya, Anucha must decide whether to win or lose when he realizes that there can be only one wizard until he makes his decision. Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4